


Seething Plaid

by crowleysdemonknight (katillac25)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy!crowley, F/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/crowleysdemonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley comes home angry, and his fire is fueled by the reader's plaid patterned nightgown. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seething Plaid

**Author's Note:**

> Imagines written by crowleysdemonkinght on Tumblr.

Crowley was positively livid. Not only did he have to sit through a pointless meeting about improvements that could be made to Hell, but he also had to sit through some lowlife complaining about how he wasn’t fit to rule his own kingdom. The imbecile was taken care of instantly, of course, but that didn’t mean that the comments didn’t get under his skin. As he slammed the door shut, he spied Y/N curled up in the middle of the couch, a pillow clasped to her chest as she watched a movie. She didn’t even seem to take notice of his arrival, which didn’t help with his current mood. She jumped as Crowley slammed his things down on the counter, looking to him with doe eyes. Y/N quickly paused the movie and placed the pillow on the couch next to her.

“My King?” she asked, standing from the couch carefully.

Crowley narrowed his eyes as he noticed the pattern on her shirt. “What the hell is that?” he asked sternly.

Y/N’s eyes went wider, if that was even possible. She kicked one foot gently as she glanced down at her shirt. “This?” she asked, pulling it out a bit as she glanced back up to him. “It’s… it’s my old nightgown I wear… some… times,” she replied slowly.

“It’s. Plaid.” Crowley wanted to destroy the shirt, make it disappear forever. It wouldn’t be a bad idea though, considering Y/N would then be shirtless.

“I-I’m sorry Daddy. I know how you feel about plaid, but it’s just so comfy,” she rushed, each word fueling Crowley’s fire. Y/N rolled her lips, biting her bottom one out of nervousness. “You hate it. I can tell.”

“What gave it away?” The sarcasm was dripping from his mouth like venom. “Don’t even think you’re getting off easy for this. You… are in deep trouble,” he growled.

Her breath hitched in her throat. “Oh am I?” she asked, her attitude starting to shine through slightly. “For wearing a nightgown?” she asked, her tone sarcastic.

Crowley’s eyes widened at her attempt to defend herself. He slowly approached her, only inches from her face. “Don’t even think you have the high ground here, little girl. The shirt will be destroyed, or you’ll be even further in the hole you’ve dug yourself into.”

Y/N scoffed, her brows furrowing. “No. It’s my nightgown. So I guess I’m in even deeper than you thought,” she said, hands on her hips as she leaned her face in closer to his, despite the height difference.

“Get that fucking shirt off, or I’ll do it for you,” he growled, his eyes wild with anger. Whether she wanted to or not, that shirt was never going to see the light of day or Hell again.

She crossed her arms, her lips pursed in a pout. “Make me.”

Crowley had had enough. He grabbed the shirt with both hands, ripping the front open. He then grabbed her, turning her about and grabbing the sleeves to pull the shirt off. The shirt burst into flames in his hand. As he brushed the ash off of his hands, Crowley grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

“Get. In. The. Bedroom.”

Y/N plopped back down onto the couch only in her panties. Tossing one leg over her other, she crossed her arms.

“NO,” she said matter of factly, glaring at him.

Crowley rolled his eyes angrily, turning away from her. With one snap of his fingers, she flew against the wall, her wrists being held above her. After taking a few deep breaths, he turned and approached her.

“So, are you going to obey me, or will I have to be nasty?” he asked calmly.

Y/N looked in shock as her back slammed against the wall. “Well it looks like you’re going to have to be nasty, because you’re acting like a fucking bastard!” she yelled. It was rare Crowley could make Y/N angry, but this time was the worst and he was quite enjoying himself.

Crowley wrapped a hand around her jaw, feeling the tension in his body about to snap. His other hand slipped into her panties, and he fingered her furiously. “A bastard, am I? As if you’re not behaving like a complete brat yourself,” he replied, his voice gruff.

She moaned instantly. “Oh, I’m a brat?! You’re the one who ripped my shirt because you didn’t like the pattern!” she yelled.

“A pattern that you damn well know offends me!” he barked back at her, pushing three fingers inside of her.

He knew she was close to breaking, smirking as his fingers working mercilessly. She was supposed to ask permission to come, but seeing the look on her face, he knew she would break the rules. 

“You’re the one who came home with a shit attitude! You didn’t have to take it out on my shirt,” she yelled though a moan escaped her as well.

“You should’ve known better than to wear the damn thing in the first place!” Crowley growled, pumping her as fast he could. He wanted to blame the shirt for every bit of anger that he possessed.

Y/N came undone, screaming as his fingers brought her over the edge. Her hands were in fists above her head clenching at the air.

“Oh fuck, Crowley,” she moaned before remembering herself. “You selfish asshole!” she added.

Crowley removed his hand, glaring at her in bewilderment. “Selfish? Is that really accurate? I believe I’m the one who just graced you with an orgasm, you ungrateful slut!” he spat, giving each breast a firm smack. She replied with a moan.

“Maybe it’s not, but when you’re around crazy people, YOU SAY CRAZY THINGS!” she spat at him, shaking against her restraints as she looked him in the eyes.

Crowley quirked a brow at her. “That almost sounded like an apology. Want to try that again?” he replied, snapping his fingers and releasing her restraints.

“I sure as hell don’t!” she replied, shoving him back by his chest roughly, sauntering away from him.

Crowley shook his head at her audacity. She was really pushing it this time, and she was definitely going to learn her lesson. He grabbed her hair into a ponytail, pulling her towards the bedroom.

“I have had enough of your attitude, little girl. It’s time for you to start behaving.”

Y/N screamed as he grabbed her hair, sending delightful shivers down his spine. 

“Daddy, what the fuck are you doing?” she asked trying to shove and kick him away. “I was behaving until SOMEONE came home.”

Crowley threw her onto the bed as soon as they entered the bedroom, watching as she stumbled forward. Another snap and her panties were gone along with his clothes. His breaths were short, and the anger was almost visibly radiating off of him. Y/N turned to retaliate, but suddenly she paused, taking in his naked form. Crowley met her face with a smirk.

“I want your ass up and your pussy ready for me,” he commanded, his eyes never leaving hers.

Y/N tried to make a run for it. Crowley knew it was coming before she even moved. She never passed up the chance to run, though he decided to use force instead of power this time. He grabbed her by the arm, whipping her around to stand in front of him. As he glared into her eyes, Crowley reveled in the passionate anger that came off of her in waves. Before he could even think, his lips crashed against hers.

Her tongue moved immediately, exploring his mouth with such determination. She moaned, tossing one leg behind his hip almost immediately. She wasn’t fooling anyone. Crowley cupped her ass, lifting her up as he moved them back to the bed. He kissed her frantically, growling as their tongues fought for domination. He dropped her back onto the bed, crawling on top of her to kiss her again. Crowley panted heavily, staring at her in all her glory.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered as his cock entered her.

“Ohhh fuck! You’re so god damn handsome,” she whispered.

Crowley pounded in and out of her furiously, the sensation of her squeezing him made him groan in time with his panting.

“Oh Daddy!” she screamed her nails running down his back.

One hand trailed to the back of his neck as she pulled him down into a passionate kiss once more. Crowley kissed her with every ounce of force in his body as he felt himself reaching his peak.

“Sweetheart, please come for me. Come with Daddy!” he gasped as he broke the kiss, a hand trailing down her body to circle her clit.

“Ohhh anything for you, Daddy,” she moaned.

Crowley groaned loudly as her walls tightened around him, bringing him over the edge. As he rode out the last of it, he fell to the side and pulled her into his arms.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

She stoked his head gently. “It’s alright. But why? Why were you so angry?” she whispered.

“I’ve spent all day listening to people, telling me that I’m not good enough. It… it shouldn’t have been thrown at you. I lost control and couldn’t find my way back. I’m sorry,” he sighed.

“I’m sorry, my King. You are most certainly worthy of the throne,” she said, kissing his forehead. Y/N shifted, getting up off the bed as she began moving towards the door. “But you know, I’m still angry about my shirt.” She turned to look at him, her face serious. However, she shot him a wink. Crowley quirked a brow, immediately following her into the living room.

“Well, I can certainly buy you a new one… provided that it’s not plaid,” he replied with a smirk.

Y/N moved around the living room, as if she was stalking her prey. “What if I like plaid?” she asked, faking annoyance.

“Considering the fact that I’ve never seen you once wear plaid until this evening, I’m calling bullshit on that one darling,” he chuckled, watching her every move.

“Well maybe I wear it in secret. I’ll have to be sure to buy lots more, since you like it so much,” she mocked. They were dancing around each other. Waiting for the right moment.

“You wouldn’t dare!” he growled, waiting for the right moment to take her.

“Oh. But I would," she retorted, her arms crossed across her chest once more, her brow quirked.

Crowley made his move, catching an arm around her and pushing her back against the wall, a moan instantly falling from her lips.

“Why does my Queen so enjoy tormenting her King?” he teased.

“Because my King punishes me SO well,” she replied, leaning forward to bite his bottom lip, a smirk playing on her lips.

Crowley moaned at the bite, savoring the sensation. He lifted her thighs up with his arms, slamming into her. “And I do so love punishing my Queen.”

“Mmmmm, you mean your little girl?” she asked, slamming her lips into his.

“Oh fuck yes,” he growled, devouring her lips.

Y/N moaned into their kiss, thrusting her hips in time with his as she tried to keep up the pace. Crowley was so distracted by the entire situation that he never noticed the door opening. Only when Y/N’s eyes whipped over did he realize someone was in the room.

The man hadn’t glanced up yet, as he flipped through the papers in his hand. “Sir, I was wondering if you’d like to approve any of the ideas discussed at our meet… ing?” he finished slowly as he finally glanced up, his eyes wide with shock.

Crowley’s face turned livid once more.

“If you do not get out within the next three seconds, I’ll make you wish I was only going to kill you for this interruption,” he growled, his eyes still locked on Y/N. He watched as she bit her lip, her eyes traveling from his lips to his eyes.

“Oh, but I uh… I’m under orders to get your signature, sir,” the man continued.

Crowley’s eyes suddenly turned blood red at the man’s insistence. “Bring me,” he began, clenching his jaw, “the fucking paper!”

Y/N practically purred beneath him, moaning quietly so only he could hear.

The man rushed over, averting his gaze to the best of his ability. He held the paper for Crowley, handing him an opened pen, his hand shaking violently from nerves. Crowley snatched the pen from him, glaring with as much ferocity as possible. As he finished signing the paper, he grabbed the man by the collar.

“If you ever think to disturb me or my Queen again, I swear I will throw you in the cage,” he growled, releasing the man.

As Crowley’s gaze returned to Y/N, he watched as she bit her lip watching Crowley’s power over the man.

“Yes-yes, sir. Sorry, your majesties!” he yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

As the man was finally gone, Crowley turned his attention back to Y/N. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that, little girl,” he purred, beginning to move again.

“Notice what?” she mewled.

“How excited you got when someone walked in the door. Or, more importantly, how excited you were when I threatened the idiot,” he chuckled as his thrusts became quicker.

“Oh I love when you’re angry, Daddy. It’s so fucking hot,” she confessed as he thrust into her. Y/N nuzzled into his neck, leaving a dark bite mark on his skin.

“I can certainly tell,” he grunted, groaning at the feeling of her teeth on his skin.

“Can you…" she paused to moan. ”Can you do the red eyes, please Daddy?” she asked. “I promise I’ll be a good little girl and make you come.”

Crowley nearly lost himself at her promise. “You mean this?” he smirked, his eyes reverting back to red. “Remember your promise now, little girl. Make Daddy come.” 

She swiveled her hips in response. “Like this, Daddy?”

Crowley bit his lip, his burning eyes still firmly locked on hers. “Oh, that’s my good girl,” he moaned, attacking her lips. She moaned into his mouth, attempting to move her hips faster.

“Daddy, come for me, please?” she begged.

Crowley buried his face in her neck as he started to lose himself. “Oh fuck,” he whispered.

“Please, Daddy. Your little girl needs it. I need you to come inside me, Daddy,” she moaned.

“Fuck!” he growled, biting her neck roughly to stifle himself as he spilled inside her.

“Mmmmm, fuck yes!” she screamed, her walls fluttered around him, her juices spilling out onto his cock.

Crowley panted heavily against her, trying to regain some shred of intelligence after that excursion. He finally lifted his head, his eyes now back to normal. “Hey,” he exhaled, a grin appearing on his face.

“Hello,” she said wearily, her forehead resting against his. “I love you, Crowley. I’m sorry we had a fight,” she apologized once more. “But I’m not sorry for the makeup sex,” she replied with a smile.

“Neither am I,” he laughed, slowly setting her down. “I think we may have an effective alternative for when either of us is having a bad day.”

“I think so,” she laughed as he set her down gently. “Those red eyes, Daddy… always use those when you’re angry,” she said with a wink as she sauntered off to sit on the couch.

“As my Queen commands,” he smirked, flashing them red one last time at her.

**Author's Note:**

> We are open for Crowley or Castiel prompts on Tumblr.


End file.
